Le Miracle de Noël
by Shyn
Summary: One Shot: C'est bientôt Noël et sa féerie. Pourtant Akihito broie du noir et n'est pas au bout de ses surprises... Ou de ses déboires. Bien que...


**Notes** : Ce one shot est un clin d'œil sur un détail bien spécifique des fanfictions « Finder No Ikigai » et « Finder No Nikui » de Roshieru (ceux qui connaissent ses fanfics verront certainement de quoi je parle. Enfin, si vous avez bonne mémoire ;)). Il va de soit que je lui ai demandée l'autorisation d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce one shot en mentionnant son nom et ses fanfics et elle a eu la gentillesse de me l'accorder. Merci Rosie ! :)

Donc ce one shot n'est pas venu par hasard, il a sa propre petite histoire. Je devais faire une BD de deux ou trois pages pour le site « In a reverie » de Roshieru sur le thème de Noël, mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir les planches, j'ai donc décidé de continuer cette histoire en faisant un O.S.. En effet, étant donné que quelques personnes m'ont demandée des précisions sur « l'intrigue » du scénario de ma BD, je la leur dévoile par le biais de ce récit. Étant donné que je me suis démenée comme une malade pour vous l'offrir le 26 et qu'en même temps j'écrivais le chapitre 4 de Troubles – tout cela en un mois à peine, suis crevée… – ce texte a subi de nombreuses fautes de syntaxes, d'orthographes ou autres incohérences _(que je corrige de temps en temps depuis sa publication lol)_.

Alors bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que ce O.S. vous plaira.

Attention : la narration a un ton quelque peu particulier. Disons qu'Akihito s'est lâché... hem.

En cours d'une énième correction (mai 2013). :D  


**Le Miracle de Noël**

Tokyo, 14 Décembre, 23h30.

Température extérieure : -1°

Température chez Akihito : pas mieux !

xxx

Putain, il se les gelait ! Tout compte fait il aurait dû payer sa facture d'électricité au lieu de son loyer ; pour ce que cela change qu'il soit S.D.F ou pas… Encore un degré en moins dans son taudis et bientôt des stalactites pousseraient sous son nez.

- « AAt-chOUm ! »

… Ah non, HORREUR !... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un mouchoir ! Maintenant il se retrouvait avec cette espèce de liquide gluant et dégueu dans sa paume !

- « Putain de rhume ! » ragea-t-il.

Le photographe, accablé, fixait d'un œil morne cette chose nauséabonde. À présent, cette vision ''cauchemardesque'' le hanterait toute sa vie. Son regard se posa instantanément sur la boite de kleenex posée sur la table et extirpa d'un geste convulsif une bonne dizaine de mouchoirs.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était malade à en crever… trois jours qu'il traînait sur son dos sa couette mitée… et il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il avait le cul vissé sur sa chaise… S'il ne se décidait pas à bouger, bonjour les escarres !

Dans un reniflement, loin d'être discret, il se leva péniblement de sa chaise et traîna la patte tel un zombi en direction de la cuisine. Sa bouilloire l'attendait ! Et heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle opérait bien son office : celui de réchauffer ses entrailles. À défaut de chauffage électrique, il n'y avait pas mieux pour décongeler un corps transi de froid. Surtout en période de gel comme c'était actuellement le cas. D'accord, c'était tout à fait normal étant donné qu'on était en décembre, mais avec le temps qui se détraquait à cause de ce foutu réchauffement planétaire, cette année était bien pire que toutes les autres. Et naturellement, elle tombait au moment où on lui avait coupé l'électricité. Mais comment aurait-il pu payer sa facture alors qu'il n'avait débusqué aucun boulot depuis plus d'un mois ? À croire que les faits divers, mariages, cocktails ou autres mafieux s'étaient payés des vacances aux Caraïbes ou se cloîtraient bien au chaud chez eux. Tout le monde hibernait ou quoi ?! Et bien entendu aucun n'avait songé, ni même eut pitié, qu'un pauvre photographe démuni eut besoin de fric pour assurer ses besoins !

Et pourquoi ils s'en soucieraient d'abord... ? Ce qu'il pouvait être bête de… Aaah !

- « Meeerde-euuuh… ! »

Là il avait une envie de meurtre. Une envie féroce et incontrôlée de provoquer un génocide bestial… Pour couronner cette poisse qui ne cessait de faire ami-ami avec lui, il venait de marcher sur la couette, dont il s'était emmitouflé jusqu'au cou, pour se retrouver à présent, telle une bouse, sur le carrelage de sa cuisine. Naturellement, la bouilloire qu'il venait de remplir d'une eau glacée s'était totalement déversée sur lui ! Et comment aurait-il pu voir où il marchait puisqu'il n'avait plus de lumière ? Ce n'était pas seulement avec une bougie qu'il pouvait y voir grand-chose ! Raaah !

Bien sûr… Pourquoi devait-il s'en étonner en plus ? Madame la Destinée – qui devait certainement être mal lunée ce jour là – l'avait touchée du doigt dans son berceau en décidant qu'il devrait en baver dans la vie ! Putain, elle n'aurait pas pu se pencher sur un autre mioche ? Avait-il été le seul moutard qui traînait dans le coin, ou quoi ?!

Toutefois, un détail, qui le surprit dans sa _bienveillante_ malédiction, était que fort heureusement il avait eu la chance que l'eau ne fût pas bouillante. Bizarre tout de même, la logique de sa poisse aurait voulu pourtant qu'il s'ébouillante. Ah bah non… Cela aurait contribué à le réchauffer… même pour un bref instant.

- « On se calme, on se calme… Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça en fait, hein…? De quoi tu te plains Akihito ? Regarde les choses en face : t'as pas de boulot mais tu restes tranquillement chez toi à glander. T'as rien à bouffer mais au moins ça te permet de garder la ligne. Tu te les gèles mais le froid conserve ! Alors qu'il y en a plein qui dépensent des fortunes pour se faire leafter ou liposucer, toi, tu n'en as pas besoin… Et comme tu n'as pas de fric, tu ne pourrais pas te payer ce luxe. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça… ?! »

Après quelques secondes de sages et complaisantes méditations, la rage se faisant plus forte prit quand même le dessus. Non ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle ! Il préférait être ridé comme une vieille pomme et ressembler à un sumo !

Dans un hurlement de désespoir et de haine, il jeta en l'air la seule couette qui le maintenait un tant soit peu au chaud mais qui à présent était totalement trempée !

- « Fait chieeer ! »

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour… Et de quel jour parlait-il en fait ? Ce n'était jamais son jour ! Surtout depuis que sa destiné s'était malencontreusement liée à celle de ce fichu yakuza de malheur ! Il ne lui arrivait que des emmerdes, sa vie était devenue un enfer ! Asami l'avait pourtant prévenu : _« Je vais t'emmener avec moi dans les couches les plus profondes de l'Enfer… »_ Et bien c'était réussi ! Il y était en plein dedans, jusqu'au cou ! À la seule différence qu'en Enfer il y faisait chaud !

- « Si je suis en Enfer… alors pourquoi je suis congelé bordel de merd… » Son regard s'arrêta subitement sur le minuscule plan de travail de sa cuisine. Il venait de trouver la solution à ses problèmes… Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, au point où il en était…

Alors ce fut à quatre pattes – puisqu'il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de se relever – qu'il se dirigea, l'air déterminé, vers cette chose providentielle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il tendit la main tout en psalmodiant « Pourvu qu'il en reste, pourvu qu'il en reste… » puis referma ses doigts sur l'objet béni des dieux : du whisky ! Et par miracle la bouteille était encore pleine ! Oh merci, quelle joie, c'est fantastique ! Il allait enfin pouvoir noyer tous ses emmerdes et devenir, l'espace de quelque temps, amnésique. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin : ou-bli-er !

- « Au diable les bonnes manières, allons-y franchement… Au goulot ! »

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide ambré couler à flot dans sa gorge, qui au passage, la lui brûla cruellement. Ça faisait un mal de chien mais au moins l'alcool servirait à désinfecter son angine. Et avec un peu de chance elle serait bientôt anesthésiée.

- « Allez, courage Akihito, ça arrache mais c'est pour une bonne cause ! »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là ?

- « Je me parle à moi-même maintenant !? Putain ça devient grave... »

Eh puis merde ! Il était seul et personne ne l'entendait. Il avait bien le droit de se remonter le moral, non ?!

/ 23h53. /

Une fois terminée, le cadavre de la bouteille roula à ses pieds et le photographe regardait sa pérégrination d'un œil glauque. Le bruit du verre roulant sur le carrelage lui martelait le crâne. Pour un peu, il crut qu'un réacteur d'avion s'était logé dans sa tête. Il resta à la fixer ainsi pendant quelques minutes, quand enfin le contenu de celle-ci prodigua ses effets.

Il faut dire aussi que le pauvre Akihito, dans son inconscience et son désespoir, avait ingurgité presque d'un trait le breuvage miraculeux…

Ah tiens… Quelle merveilleuse sensation… Il flottait… Ah non… c'était son appartement qui flottait. Lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était scotché, assis à même le sol, contre le mini bar de sa cuisine qui la séparait du salon. Ou alors c'était le salon qui séparait le mini bar… Euh, la cuisine du mini bar qui séparait … Eh puis merde, on s'en fout ! De toute façon son appart' était un clapier ! Et les lapins n'avaient pas besoin de cuisine. À eux, on leur filait de la bouffe gratos !

Akihito, un œil mis clos à la paupière lourde et le sourcil relevé, tentait d'analyser la profondeur de ses réflexions… en vain.

Ah… Il avait soudainement une envie impérieuse de se coucher. Mais c'était dingue de voir à quel point son lit était loin… Pour un clapier, tout à coup, c'était un grand clapier !

Akihito tendit un bras lesté de plomb vers le lit, qui semblait à présent être à des kilomètres… Il tenta de se pencher en avant pour prendre appui sur une jambe et… et s'étala comme une serpillière molle sur le sol froid de son salon-cuisine. Sol froid qui lui procura malgré tout une douce sensation de fraîcheur contre sa peau bouillante de fièvre. Bouillante de fièvre… ? Ah oui, son front était chaud, il n'avait pas remarqué. En fait il ne ressentait plus rien, mis à part cette envie de répandre ses tripes sur le sol.

Bon sang qu'il se sentait mal… Il réalisait que la solution à ses problèmes n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée. Il tenta désespérément de se redresser mais rien n'y faisait. Sa tête tournait atrocement, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus et un essaim de bourdons s'était fixé dans ses oreilles. Sans parler du contenu de son estomac qui ne demandait qu'à sortir par l'ouverture qui lui servait de bouche.

Le fait de s'enivrer lorsque l'on était déjà malade était la pire des conneries à faire. Malgré l'éminence de son état d'ébriété qui l'empêchait de raisonner intelligemment, le photographe eut quand même l'horrible conviction qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Là, il jouait sa vie… Il le sentait et avait besoin d'aide.

Il chercha alors du regard où pouvait bien se trouver son téléphone portable. À travers un brouillard tourbillonnant, il le vit enfin sur la table à manger mais ce salaud avait l'air de le narguer. Il le voyait onduler, mimant une danse du ventre voulant dire : « Tu ne m'auras pas… Tu ne m'auras… ». Saleté ! S'il croyait qu'il allait abandonner, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil, ou dans l'écran !

En s'aidant de ses bras, il rampa péniblement vers la table et, dans un gémissement provoqué par l'effort, bascula le cellulaire qui tomba sur le sol. Heureusement que dans sa chute il ne s'était pas cassé. La faiblesse de sa voix, ainsi que la sensation de manque d'air dans ses poumons, ne lui permettaient pas de hurler comme un veau pour demander assistance auprès de ses voisins. De toute façon, même si ces derniers parvenaient miraculeusement à l'entendre, il n'était pas certain qu'ils se déplaceraient. Et comme en plus il avait perdu la notion du temps, il ne savait pas quelque heure il pouvait être. Il mit alors ses derniers espoirs sur son ami Kou. Il savait que celui-ci ne l'abandonnerait pas. Encore fallait-il qu'il lui réponde. La logique aurait voulu qu'il appelle une ambulance ou les pompiers, mais sous l'emprise d'une dose massive d'alcool, celle-ci se retrouvait cantonnée dans les oubliettes.

Il devait faire vite, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir. Sa tête lui tournait atrocement et les extrémités de ses doigts étaient parcourues de picotements. Il parvint enfin à appuyer sur une touche du cadran et la première sonnerie lui résonna dans la tête. Pourvu que son ami soit chez lui et n'ait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de le mettre en vibreur.

Une deuxième sonnerie… Une troisième… Toujours pas de réponse. Akihito commençait à paniquer. Il allait peut-être crever comme un pauvre ivrogne, tout seul avec son désespoir, sans avoir eu la chance de devenir un jour ce grand photographe reconnu de par le monde.

Quatrième sonnerie…

- « Oui. »

Enfin, il avait décroché ! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler…

- « K… Kou, c… c'est Akihito… »

- « Akihito… ? »

- « S'il te… plaît… v… »

Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots !

- « Akihito, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Je ne me… sens… pas… »

«… bien… » c'est ce que le photographe s'entendit dire avant de sombrer dans le noir. Le portable glissa de sa main et tomba mollement sur le sol.

- « Où est-ce que tu es… ? Akihito ? »

xxx

Seul un souffle irrégulier, entrecoupé de gémissements, interrompait le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Des coups insistants frappèrent soudainement à la porte, suivit par un énorme craquement signifiant qu'on venait de la forcer. Les murs tremblèrent quelques instants et des pas fermes et sonores se dirigèrent vers la silhouette inerte et allongée sur le sol.

Après un bref regard dans le salon, l'homme, vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'une écharpe cachemire blanche posée sur les épaules, s'accroupit près du photographe. Il avança une main sur ses mèches collées de sueur, dégageant ainsi un front tout autant humide.

- « Akihito. Tu m'entends ? Akihito. »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme, Asami glissa un bras sous ses genoux et le souleva du sol. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin sans cervelle avait encore fait ? Il l'installa sur le lit qui, par le froid d'un rude hiver, n'était composé que de simples draps. L'homme d'affaires fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans tout l'appartement. Il y faisait aussi froid que dans un congélateur. Il nota aussi au passage une bouteille vide qui gisait sur le sol, ainsi qu'une couette roulée en boule à côté de la table du salon. C'était vraiment un endroit approprié pour une couette, nota mentalement Asami les sourcils froncés. Il tendit une main pour s'en emparer et en couvrir le jeune homme, lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était trempée.

- « Je vois… » murmura Asami avant de soupirer.

Il était inutile d'être Einstein pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Surtout en connaissant le caractère et les lubies du photographe – sans compter sa poisse habituelle… Ce jeune imbécile n'avait certainement pas pu payer sa facture d'électricité. Il avait dû attrapé froid et pour noyer sa détresse, s'était jeté à corps perdu sur une bouteille de whisky : fait classique qui caractérisait point par point la puérilité du jeune homme… et son inconscience.

/ 0H35. /

Akihito gémissait. C'était horrible… Il se retrouvait à présent sur les montagnes russes et était par intermittence ballotté de droite à gauche : ce qui avait pour effet de lui donner l'impression d'avoir l'estomac au bord des lèvres… Il y avait aussi ce bruit sourd et régulier qui lui martelait la tête. En plus il faisait une chaleur à crever. Tout compte fait, celle-ci était la seule chose de positive sur ces montagnes… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans un parc d'attraction… ?

Akihito sombra à nouveau dans le noir tandis qu'Asami, le visage de marbre, fixait la route et tourna à un carrefour.

xxx

Une silhouette, dont seule la tête dépassait des draps, remua légèrement. Akihito sortait peu à peu de sa léthargie et avança prudemment une main sur son front. Sa tête lui faisait encore atrocement mal. S'il n'y avait eu que sa tête, il aurait pu gérer son état, mais son corps tout entier n'était que courbatures, sans parler de sa gorge où un oursin semblait y avoir trouvé demeure.

Il leva doucement les paupières et remarqua qu'une chose humide et froide reposait sur son front… Un gant ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir mis… Et à tout bien y réfléchir, il ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir une chambre aussi grande et luxueuse… Froide et austère… Soudain il eut comme un flash. Bon sang ! Il était dans la chambre d'Asami ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ah ! En plus il était nu ! Misère, ce pervers avait dû profiter de son inconscience pour lui sauter dessus !

Akihito porta avec angoisse sa main sur ses fesses et… Ouf ! Son boxer était toujours là. Apparemment Asami n'avait pas abusé de lui, il avait même eu la décence de lui laisser le dernier barrage qui l'empêchait d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles – ce qui paraissait tout de même extraordinaire…

Ceci n'empêcha pas Akihito de se demander comment il avait pu atterrir chez Asami… ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de boire, ses neurones devaient s'envoler en même temps que l'alcool s'échappait de sa vessie. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait ; comme si ce fait était devenu un rituel inéluctable. Ou plutôt fatal.

Alors que le photographe tentait du mieux que sa mémoire lui permettait de rassembler les quelques bribes de souvenirs pour en reconstituer le puzzle, il s'appuya sur un coude dans l'intension de se redresser.

- « Reste tranquille. »

Akihito sursauta dans le lit en entendant l'ordre aboyé de son interlocuteur. Pas de doute, il était bien chez Asami. Il osa un regard peu rassuré vers la voix ''amicale'' qui venait de se manifester. Et là, il vit, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, l'objet de tous ses malheurs qui le fixait, bras croisés, une cigarette lovée entre les lèvres.

- « A… Asami… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

- « Tu m'as appelé », lui fit remarquer Asami dans un ton quelque peu glacial. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

- « Non, c'est Kou que j'ai appelé, ça je m'en souviens bien ! »

- « Eh bien il faut croire que dans ton ivresse tu t'es trompé de numéro. »

Akihito se massa les tempes comme si ce geste lui ferait retrouver la mémoire. Il avait bien reconnu la voix de Kou pourtant…

- « Que s'est-il passé pour t'être encore mis dans un état pareil ? » demanda froidement l'homme d'affaires.

C'était ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours où Asami semblait de mauvais poil ?! Après quelques secondes de silence, Akihito finit par se redresser péniblement dans le lit, trouvant un bon équilibre en croisant ses jambes. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? En outre, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'expliquer que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de merde qu'il devait contourner à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour éviter de marcher dedans. Mais visiblement le regard d'Asami indiquait qu'il attendait une réponse… et ce, dans les plus brefs délais.

Akihito soupira et passa une main sur son front.

- « Rien… La routine habituelle. »

- « La routine habituelle… » répéta Asami. « Donc si j'ai bien compris, ta routine est de t'enivrer jusqu'au coma éthylique pour finir comme une loque sur le sol. »

Akihito ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait argumenter face à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qu'était de vivre dans le besoin ? Asami baignait dans le luxe sans se demander si le lendemain il aurait encore son appartement, ou s'il aurait assez de riz pour se confectionner son Onigiri – bien que le photographe ne le voyait pas manger ce genre de truc. Il le soupçonnerait plutôt d'engloutir un bon vieux Fugu (1) en guise de petit déjeuner.

- « Tu devrais changer de travail si tu ne peux pas payer tes factures », souligna Asami comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Pourquoi soudain le photographe avait la sensation désagréable qu'on venait de le jeter dans un lac glacé ? Ah oui… C'était sans doute grâce au ton ''convivial'' de la voix du yakuza, sans parler de ses yeux qui le fixait d'une ''chaleur'' aussi froide qu'une banquise à l'époque de l'air glacière.

- « Eh puis quoi encore ? J'aime mon travail et personne ne m'obligera à en changer ! » rétorqua Akihito en adressant un regard furieux à Asami. « C'est seulement que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance ces derniers temps. Mon métier de photographe est ce qu'il y a de plus cher à mes yeux. Et je ne connais que ça ! »

- « Oui… et il te le rend bien », ironisa le yakuza.

- « Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes de toute façon ! »

- « Ça le devient à partir du moment où un gamin stupide m'appelle et me dérange en pleine nuit. »

Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Quelle heure était-il, se demanda Akihito en cherchant des yeux un éventuel radio réveil qui répondrait à sa question.

- « Il est trois du matin si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Rah ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver à toujours deviner ce qu'il pensait.

- « Mouais, eh bien mon intention n'était pas de t'appeler. C'était une erreur. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Eh puis je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir me chercher. Tu aurais tout aussi bien fait de me laisser crever dans ce putain d'appartement ! »

Toujours appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Asami tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et recracha lentement la fumée. Son regard ne quittait pas le photographe. Celui-ci avait un air de chien battu qui, dans son désespoir, s'apprêtait à se jeter sous une roue de voiture.

- « Arrête de réagir comme un gamin, on dirait que tu portes tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules. »

- « Dis tout de suite que je te fais pitié ? » bougonna Akihito en regardant de biais le yakuza à travers ses mèches rebelles.

Bingo ! À en juger au sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, le photographe en déduisit qu'il avait vu juste. Le vil ! Qu'il crève sur leur champ s'il se mettait en plus à chialer ! Et ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver lorsqu'il sentit – dans son plus grand désarrois – une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquer atrocement. Merde, pas ça !

- « Et maintenant tu vas te mettre à pleurer », soupira Asami.

- « Pas du tout ! »

- « Alors pourquoi tes yeux brillent-ils autant ? »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est seulement à cause de cette saloperie de fièvre ! »

Hélas, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de les contenir, ses larmes s'échappèrent sournoisement de ses paupières avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tourner la tête… Traîtresses !

- « Évidemment… C'est la fièvre », soupira de nouveau Asami.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur un meuble adjacent à la chambre, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le lit.

- « Tu vas rester ici quelques jours le temps de te remettre sur pieds. Je t'ai posé des calmants et des antibiotiques sur la table… Et n'oublies pas de les prendre cette fois-ci. » (2)

- « Hey ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire sur ce ton ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! »

- « Non… Tu es pire qu'un gamin », rétorqua l'homme d'affaires en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce que tu as fait cette nuit aurait pu te coûter la vie. Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? »

Bon sang ! Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver où Asami lui faisait la morale comme si c'était sa mère ?! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours sur l'homme d'affaires dans les moments les plus pitoyables de sa vie ? Merde, il détestait ça ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il le prenne pour un môme incapable de s'assumer !

Malgré lui, Akihito baissa la tête et tritura nerveusement les draps entre ses doigts.

- « Pourquoi, tu… » hésita-t-il, tout à coup mal à l'aise par la présence austère du yakuza qui le toisait.

- « Tu… » réitéra froidement celui-ci, montrant de ce fait qu'il attendait la suite.

- « Pourquoi tu es venu m'aider ? »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit… tu m'as appelé. »

- « Bon très bien… Ce que je voulais vraiment dire c'est pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi de cette façon ? Je ne suis rien pour toi… »

- « Tu vas encore me faire la scène du pauvre chiot orphelin égaré ? »

Akihito eut un léger rictus d'agacement en entendant les propos de l'homme.

- « C'est bon, oublie ça ! » lâcha-t-il dans un grognement avant de s'adosser contre l'oreiller. À quoi bon insister, Asami avait toujours le dernier mot… Et ça l'enrageait !

Devant l'attitude puérile qu'affichait le photographe, Asami ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

- « Pire qu'un gamin… » railla-t-il.

Akihito, vexé, jeta un regard noir en direction d'Asami. Pour toutes réponses, celui-ci grimpa sur le lit et empoigna ses hanches pour le glisser sans douceur sous les draps. Akihito poussa un cri de surprise et écarquilla les yeux. Il se retrouvait à présent entre les jambes du mafieux. Cette position ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter dessus quand même ?! Hey ! Il était malade !

Mon dieu ! Il se rapprochait et son sourire pervers en disait long sur la suite… Il était cuit !

- « À présent tu vas vite te rendormir. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de toi. »

Asami se releva d'un coup, puis, sans un autre regard pour le jeune homme, il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

- « Uh… »

Le photographe se retrouva en moins d'une seconde qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, plongé dans le noir…

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas ! Non seulement Asami était venu le chercher pour le ramener chez lui – bon d'accord c'était lui qui l'avait appelé par ''inadvertance'' – mais en plus il n'avait pas abusé de son corps ! C'était à se demander lequel des deux était le plus malade ? Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé…

Akihito se disait que ça ne pouvait être que la fièvre qui le faisait délirer, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication… Ou alors il dormait déjà et était en train de rêver. Ou cauchemarder… Pourquoi cauchemarder ? se demanda-t-il subitement. C'était comme s'il regrettait l'attitude raisonnable d'Asami…

- « Regretter ?! » s'écria-t-il tout à coup. « Ça va pas la tête !? »

Akihito tira rageusement les draps sur sa tête, voua encore quelques minutes tous les diables au-dessus de la tête d'Asami, et la fatigue se faisant, il finit par se rendormir.

xxx

La nuit n'était pas encore inachevée qu'une sensation étrange éveilla le photographe. C'était comme un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Et cette impression ne s'arrêtait pas seulement au niveau de sa nuque, il lui semblait qu'elle irradiait tout son corps. Il y avait aussi cette respiration calme et régulière qui planait dans la chambre, et comme, lui, retenait son souffle, il en déduisit que ce n'était pas SA respiration. Eh puis… Etait-ce bien une main qui était posée sur sa hanche… ?

Akihito ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il aurait voulu se retourner pour s'assurer que le ressenti était bien réel, mais le corps d'Asami collé contre le sien l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le réveiller étant donné que les sensations éprouvées contre sa peau indiquaient que l'homme… était NU… Oh non, pas çà !

Le cœur du photographe se mit tout à coup à battre la chamade. Alors même lorsque le yakuza ne pratiquait pas sa libido quotidienne, celui-ci dormait totalement nu… Cette constatation le fit frissonner d'angoisse. Mais aussi d'exaltation lorsqu'il réalisa que cette chose dure contre ses fesses était tout bonnement le sexe d'Asami… Ma parole, il était toujours en chaleur !?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler, Akihito sentit un feu subreptice naître dans son bas ventre. Et ça l'enrageait qu'il réagisse aussi violemment au contact de ce pervers ! Alors le mieux qu'il trouva à faire était qu'il s'éloigne un peu de cette concupiscence sournoise. Discrètement, il entama une première torsion afin de mettre une distance raisonnable entre leur deux corps, mais le mouvement d'une jambe contre la sienne le paralysa aussitôt. Il retint à nouveau sa respiration.

- « Si tu continues tu vas finir par mourir étouffé… » murmura Asami.

Le souffle chaud de l'homme d'affaires contre sa nuque était un véritable supplice. Toutefois Akihito ne répondit pas.

- « Ne fais pas semblant de dormir. » ajouta l'homme d'affaires en gardant les yeux fermés.

- « Et comment peux-tu savoir que j'étais réveillé ? » grommela Akihito.

- « Ton rythme cardiaque s'est subitement emballé… » lui fit remarqué Asami en glissant sa main sur son ventre. « Je peux le sentir contre ma poitrine. »

Akihito tressaillit sous la caresse et clama haut et fort sa désapprobation en tentant de repousser sa main. Hélas, le yakuza, comme à son habitude, n'en tint aucun compte et l'enjamba aussitôt pour le faire glisser sous lui.

- « Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effets, » railla-t-il en plaquant sa main au niveau du cœur du photographe.

- « Ca n'a rien avoir ! » s'exclama furieux Akihito. « Non mais tu rêves ! »

- « Je rêves ? Alors si ce n'est qu'un rêve, je peux abuser sans retenue de ce corps chaud qui s'offre à moi... »

Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que le yakuza mettait à exécution ''son hypothétique rêve'' au vu du gémissement poussé par le pauvre Akihito – les lèvres d'Asami contre son oreille l'y aidant grandement.

- « A-Asami… » haleta le photographe. « Arrête… Je suis fatigué… »

- « Alors laisse toi faire… Je m'occupe de tout. » susurra l'homme dont la voix s'était faite chaude et sensuelle.

Je m'occupe de tout ? Laisse toi faire… ? Comme si c'était un fait nouveau ! s'exclama intérieurement Akihito. C'était toujours ce qui arrivait. Lui, n'avait jamais le droit à la parole, il devait subir ses envies lubriques sans protester. Et même s'il protestait, de toute façon ça ne changeait en rien qu'Asami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête… Comme c'était le cas en ce moment… D'autant plus lorsque le photographe sentit contre sa jambe l'objet témoin du désir de l'homme à assouvir sa libido… Brrr, ça le faisait frémir. Mais ce qui enrageait Akihito, c'était que ce contact n'était nullement désagréable. Depuis le temps, il avait compris que résister était une bataille perdue d'avance…

Et bien entendu, la langue d'Asami nouvellement introduite dans sa bouche, ne faisait que renforcer cette évidence.

Mais Akihito en était venu à aimer ses baisers et n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher d'y répondre, il se surprenait même à enlacer ses bras autour du torse d'Asami. Il avait l'impression que s'il venait à lâcher prise, il sombrerait dans des abîmes inconnus sans espoirs de retour…

La main d'Asami glissant sur son bas ventre lui arracha une exclamation de plaisir, et le photographe se cambra instantanément. Il savait qu'Asami aurait bientôt entre ses doigts son sexe tendu qui n'aspirait qu'aux caresses expertes et langoureuses qui le ferait ensuite chavirer d'extase. Il le savait, mais rien ne se produisit…

Asami venait brutalement de stopper toutes ses investigations. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Akihito n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qui se passait. Il entendit seulement un bruit d'eau couler dans un verre, puis un « ploc », suivit aussitôt d'une sorte d'ébullition effervescente.

- « Prends ça. » ordonna seulement Asami.

Hein ? Prendre quoi… ? Asami alluma la lumière et Akihito vit braqué sous son nez un verre rempli à moitié d'un liquide plein de bulles… Et ça ne ressemblait pas à du champagne.

- « C'est de l'aspirine… » s'impatienta l'homme d'affaires en notant l'air interdit qu'affichait le jeune homme. Et dans un sourire narquois il ajouta : « Ta langue est bien plus brûlante que d'habitude… »

- « … Ma langue… » Euh… Minute, stop, deux secondes, temps mort… Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se passait… ? Etait-ce bien le yakuza qui était penché sur lui… ?

Eh bien non, personne ne lui vint en aide… Alors en désespoir de cause, il prit le verre tendu par Asami et avala d'une traite le liquide amer qui le fit grimacer.

- « C'est bien mon mignon Akihito… » fit Asami d'un ton plus que mielleux en lui reprenant le verre. « Tu es un bon garçon. »

C'était quoi ce ton ? se demanda Akihito alors qu'il examinait de biais et d'un œil douteux le yakuza qui déposait le verre sur la table de nuit. Il se foutait de sa gueule, là… !

- « Maintenant rendors-toi. » lança l'homme en éteignant la lumière. Une fois la chambre sitôt replongée dans l'obscurité, Asami l'attrapa par la taille et l'allongea de nouveau contre sa poitrine.

Tout en se laissant guidé sous les draps, Akihito en vint à cette conclusion : en fait Asami avait raison. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se soigne car la fièvre lui altérait ses perceptions : avait-on déjà vu le yakuza aussi attentionné… ? Sûrement pas ! Ce qui revenait à dire que sa température devait être montée au-delà des 40 degrés ; et à ce stade une seule aspirine ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait au moins le tube entier. Hey ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Le vil s'amusait à caresser du bout de ses doigts son érection nullement satisfaite. Et naturellement, celle-ci palpitait d'impatience, et c'était la pire des tortures ! Sans compter qu'on aurait dit qu'Asami flattait son animal de compagnie… !

- « Asami, lâche moi ! » s'écria brusquement Akihito qui ressentait une profonde humiliation… et surtout frustration.

Et contre toute attente le yakuza obtempéra… Il se retourna dans les draps, puis Akihito entendit un ricanement diabolique s'élever dans la chambre. L'enfoiré ! Il ne lui obéissait pas comme il l'avait cru, au contraire, il le narguait ce salaud ! Après l'avoir bien échauffé, il le laissait à présent seul avec son désir inassouvi… Le photographe se sentait subitement abandonné comme un chien qu'on aurait laissé sur le bord de la route… De plus il n'avait aucune échappatoire pour se soulager de par lui-même. Si Asami s'en apercevait, il se moquerait, le raillerait, lui foutrait la honte...

Putain ! Il allait le tuer !

xxx

Asami ne mourut pas pour autant. Malgré les menaces de son jouet, il put continuer son train train quotidien d'homme-d'affaires-mafieux. Et pendant ce temps Akihito s'ennuyait ferme à attendre sa guérison dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Il avait reçu ordre du yakuza de ne pas sortir. Et un ordre d'un yakuza ne se réfutait pas si l'on tenait à la vie… De plus Asami lui avait dit qu'il fallait remplacer la porte de son appartement car celle-ci était fracassée. Akihito avait pris la nouvelle avec horreur ! Mais comment allait-il faire pour la payer ? et patati et patata… « Cesse de hurler. Je paierai les dégâts. » lui avait répondu le yakuza. Bon, eh bien là il n'avait pas pu refuser son offre car après tout c'était lui qui l'avait défoncée. Même si c'était pour une bonne cause…

Alors le photographe eut tout le loisir de fouiner dans les affaires d'Asami. Mais il ne trouva rien qui pouvait assouvir la soif de détails croustillants qui constituait le métier de reporter. Et même s'il était tombé sur une affaire juteuse, il n'était plus vraiment certain d'avoir envie de l'utiliser contre Asami. Il y avait quelques temps de cela ça ne lui aurait posé aucun problème d'ordre moral. Mais maintenant… De toute manière l'homme d'affaires était bien trop prudent pour laisser traîner ce genre de choses, donc Akihito ne put se faire les dents que sur ses effets personnels. Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert son dressing – qui au passage était de la taille de sa chambre – il vit une armada de costumes anthracites alignés tel un régiment de soldats. Akihito eut beau fouiller, il ne vit aucun jean ou sweat-shirt ou… Ou rien de ce genre en question. Akihito soupira… Jamais il n'aurait dans sa vie autant de vêtements. Qui plus est, rien qu'un costume devait avoir la valeur d'une voiture neuve – voir plus – de toute façon il ne connaissait en rien le prix de tels effets. Mais ce jour là – n'ayant rien d'autre à faire – il s'amusa à imaginer l'homme d'affaires vêtu d'un jean, moulant harmonieusement ses fesses musclées… Et curieusement, il se rua dans la salle de bain dans un besoin urgent de prendre une douche froide…

xxx

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…

Après une cohabitation de six jours – qui à la grande surprise du photographe s'était étrangement déroulée sans incident, sans même un seul ébat épuisant… Là, il en fut époustouflé ! Et aussi un peu déçu…– il regagna son modeste appartement, non sans un certain regret. C'était dingue à quelle vitesse on pouvait s'habituer au confort… Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans son deux pièces miteux, il avait l'affreux sentiment que madame la déprime allait bientôt frapper à sa porte… Tiens, en parlant de porte, Asami avait réellement tenu sa promesse. Elle avait été remplacée et était flambante neuve. Détail somme toute désobligeant, car celle-ci se trouvant être si rutilante, elle montrait à quel point son taudis était vétuste, elle dénotait totalement.

Autre détail qui lui parut aussi des plus incroyables : ce fût qu'une entreprise l'eut contacté pour immortaliser un mariage. Et chose encore plus miraculeusement ; les futurs mariés provenaient d'une famille hautement riche. Ce qui revenait à dire : mariage en grande pompe, qui s'en suivrait après, pour le photographe, d'un gros cachet en prime si ses talents s'avéraient juste.

S'avéraient juste… ? Ce détail l'avait interloqué ; c'était comme si quelqu'un avait loué ses talents… Mais Akihito n'avait pas cherché plus loin des explications à la bizarrerie de la chose. Il était bien trop content que ce travail lui tombe dans les bras. Le seul hic dans cette histoire était que le mariage se déroulait le 24 Décembre en début d'après midi. Lui qui avait prévu d'aller faire la fête avec tous ses amis, c'était plutôt compromis. Il se doutait bien que la cérémonie se prolongerait tard dans la soirée… Tant pis, le plus important était qu'il renfloue son compte en banque, et surtout qu'on lui remette cette saloperie d'électricité !

xxx

24 Décembre.

Le jour venu, Akihito se prépara soigneusement. Il sortit de son placard son beau costume – ok, c'était toujours le même depuis quelques années. Il l'avait acheté spécialement pour ce genre de travail – et une fois jugeant qu'il était suffisamment présentable, il sortit pour se rendre à la cérémonie.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il commença à œuvrer. La mariée était magnifique, l'époux aussi était pas mal, mais Akihito ne s'intéressait nullement aux hommes… Enfin, euh… Non ! Il aimait les femmes, point final !

Alors il prit un grand plaisir à mitrailler la jeune épouse durant toutes les procédures de la cérémonie, ainsi que tous les invités, et il y avait du beau monde – à croire que toute la noblesse de Tokyo s'était regroupée pour cet événement.

La journée arriva à sa fin. Il ne restait plus ou moins que trois ou quatre heures de festivités, et Akihito, malgré qu'il trouvât le mariage d'une grande beauté, se sentait tout de même fourbu. Il avait fait son possible pour prendre les meilleurs plans qui embelliraient au mieux l'événement. Ca ne paraissait pas, mais le fait de se concentrer pour que tout soit parfait était littéralement épuisant. Il y avait bien quelques sièges confortables qui semblaient l'hypnotiser en lui disant « Viens Akihito, viens poser tes jolies petites fesses… » mais il était un professionnel avant tout, et nul doute que les dirigeants de la fête viendraient aussitôt lui tirer les oreilles s'ils le trouvaient à bailler aux corneilles. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire virer.

- « Monsieur Takaba ? » l'interpella une voix derrière son dos.

- « Euh… Oui ? » justement, quand il parlait des dirigeants… Et vu le regard assez froid de son interlocuteur, il s'attendait à voir pleuvoir les reproches. Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas avoir commis d'erreurs…

- « Vous avez bien travaillé. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous vous reposer. »

Hein… Avait-t-il bien entendu… ?

- « Euh… Mais il reste encore le bal à photographier… »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, le caméraman prendra la relève. Passez à l'agence après demain récupérer votre salaire. »

- « Bien, d'accord. Je vous remercie… »

- « Passez une bonne soirée. Au revoir monsieur Takaba. » fit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

- « Merci… » Il aurait bien aimé dire « Vous aussi. » mais il fut tellement éberlué que rien ne sortit… C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Et en prime le boss le laissait rentrer chez lui plus tôt que prévu avec de surcroît un « Passez une bonne soirée. »… Il n'en revenait pas !

Akihito, le cœur gonflé de joie, se rua à toute vitesse chez lui. Il n'était que 20h et en se dépêchant il pourrait retrouver ses amis et leur faire la surprise. Ces derniers avaient été vraiment déçus d'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux…

Arrivé sur le palier de la porte, Akihito mit la clé dans la serrure et une fois entré il se débarrassa prestement de son costume pour se jeter sous la douche. La perspective d'aller s'amuser avec ses amis lui rendait toute son énergie. Sa douche terminée, il s'essuya vigoureusement le corps avec une serviette – pour ne pas geler instantanément au vu du froid qui régnait dans son appartement – et sortit comme un diable de sa salle de bain.

Tout se passa en dix secondes : Il se sentit basculer en arrière, catapulté contre quelque chose de dur par une poigne de fer qui le maintenait fermement par le bras, et une forte odeur d'éther vint se poser sur son nez … Puis, plus rien.

Deux hommes en costume noir enveloppèrent le photographe dans une couverture, et le plus grand le renversa tel un sac de pomme de terre sur son épaule. L'appartement plongea dans le noir et la porte claqua…

xxx

/22h30/

Une légère oscillation donnait l'impression à Akihito qu'il se trouvait sur un bateau. Depuis sa dernière expérience en Chine il n'aimait plus les bateau…

- « Non pas de bateau ! » s'écria-t-il dans un sursaut en ouvrant soudainement les yeux qui… qui battirent ensuite des paupières lorsqu'il fut planté nez à nez devant une paire d'yeux cuivrés. « ASAMI ?! »

Asami se tenait au dessus de lui, à vingt centimètres à peine de son visage, et le regardait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient sur un canapé dans un salon qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eaux à celui du yakuza : Akihito était étendu sur le dos – dans une position qui reflétait plus de la soumission – tandis que l'homme d'affaires le dominait de toute sa hauteur les deux mains appuyées sur le canapé de chaque côté de ses épaules.

- « Te voilà enfin réveillé… » fit Asami dans un sourire en coin.

Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore chez Asami ?!

Akihito prit un instant pour réfléchir : il prenait sa douche pour rejoindre ses amis, s'essuyait vigoureusement et… et lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain…

- « … Je me souviens ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui m'a drogué et kidnap… »

- « Non, ce n'est pas moi… » le coupa aussitôt l'homme d'affaires.

Akihito voulut se redresser mais le poids d'Asami sur ses jambes l'en empêcha. Et au vu du regard de celui-ci il était inutile de lui demander de se retirer.

Mu par une certaine confusion, le jeune homme se massa les tempes d'un geste circulaire.

- « Merde, c'est quoi ce truc ? Si ce n'est pas toi qui m'as enlevé, alors c'est qui ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la personne qui… »

- « Je ne t'ai pas personnellement enlevé, ce sont mes hommes qui l'ont fait. » déclara simplement le yakuza, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Les doigts du photographe qui formaient des cercles sur sa tempe se figèrent en l'air, puis Akihito releva violemment la tête en direction d'Asami. Ses yeux semblaient s'élargir à mesure que l'information qu'il venait de recevoir faisait son chemin dans sa tête.

- « Tu ! ESPECE DE… Mpff ! »

Asami n'avait pas trouvé meilleure solution d'étouffer les colères de son jouet qu'en lui bâillonnant la bouche de ses lèvres. Cette stratégie avait de nombreuses fois fait ses preuves et ne faillait jamais… Comme c'était justement le cas à cet instant précis. Toutefois le jeune homme semblait émettre de la résistance. Mais pas pour longtemps se disait Asami, car bien d'autres artifices arrivaient à le faire plier. Et ça tombait bien étant donné qu'Akihito était nu comme un vers. Ses hommes l'ayant apporté dans son plus simple appareil seulement recouvert d'une couverture, l'homme d'affaires avait jugé regrettable de l'habiller. De cette façon il avait pu contempler à loisir ce corps qu'il avait perverti il y avait déjà plusieurs mois de cela…

Dans sa colère, Akihito ne s'était pas aperçu de cet état de faiblesse jusqu'à ce qu'Asami entrouvre un pan de la couverture pour y glisser sa main. Cri d'angoisse et de révolte se fit entendre, qui au moment où la main s'empara de son sexe, se transforma à la plus grande satisfaction d'Asami, en un délicieux gémissement. Il aurait pu continuer ce rituel jusqu'à ce que la jouissance emporte le jeune homme mais Asami avait d'autres projets en tête…

- « Ça y est, tu es calmé maintenant ? » lui demanda celui-ci en arrêtant son activité précédente.

- « Q-Quoi ?... » haleta Akihito dont la volupté ressentie se transforma une nouvelle fois en frustration. C'est pas vrai ! C'était la deuxième fois qui lui faisait le coup ! Bon sang… Mais à quoi jouait Asami !?

- « Va dans la salle de bain et mets les affaires qui sont déposées sur le meuble. » ordonna le yakuza.

- « Hein ? »

Asami se redressa d'une main appuyée sur le dossier du canapé rendant par la même occasion sa liberté au photographe.

- « Ne discutes pas, fais ce que je te dis. »

Akihito, ahuri, suivit du regard le yakuza qui se dirigeait vers le bar pour s'emparer de son paquet de cigarette. Après en avoir extirpé une tige, Asami se retourna vers le photographe et glissa lentement la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

- « D'après ce que m'ont rapporté mes hommes, il est inutile que tu prennes une douche… » ironisa-t-il un sourire en coin en allumant son briquet. « De cette façon, tu perdras moins de temps. »

« C'est ça, fais le malin en plus ! » ragea intérieurement Akihito en lui adressant un regard meurtrier. Et contre toute attente, il se leva d'un bond du canapé pour lui envoyer en pleine face sa façon de penser, mais hélas, dans son élan, la couverture, elle, avait décidée qu'elle resterait sur le sofa. Moment d'horreur incommensurable lorsqu'il se retrouva totalement nu devant le regard plus qu'amusé du yakuza. Putaiiin ! Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à lui ?! Il fonça comme une flèche dans la salle de bain, prenant au passage la perfide couverture, et claqua la porte avec fracas.

Asami esquissa un sourire. Quel jouet passionnant il avait trouvé… Adossé au bar, il souffla une bouffée de fumée tandis que deux coups discrets frappèrent à la porte. Il posa son regard froid en direction de celle-ci ; la première partie de sa surprise venait d'arriver…

Dans l'immensité de la salle de bain, Akihito ne savait comment réagir ni quoi penser… Il avait devant ses yeux un superbe smoking noir, à revers de satin. Le pantalon portait sur les côtés de chaque jambes, un galon lui aussi de satin, le tout rehaussé d'une magnifique chemise à col chemisier où s'enroulait un petit nœud de papillon. La coupe tombait à merveille ; à croire qu'Asami connaissait ses mensurations sur le bout des doigts. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, ce n'était nullement étonnant vu le nombre de fois que lesdits doigts avaient parcouru chaque parcelle de peau de son corps…

Le photographe avait du mal à reconnaître le reflet de son image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il avait fière allure dans cette tenue, pour un peu, il se serait cru de la haute société. Toutefois, ce subit élan de générosité de la part d'Asami l'inquiétait quelque peu… Pourquoi celui-ci lui avait offert ce smoking ? Qu'est-ce que ce pervers avait encore imaginé… ?

Bon, il était inutile qu'il se torture davantage le cerveau, de toute manière il allait bientôt le savoir. Mais au moment de sortir de la salle de bain il se sentit tout à coup bête. Il se demandait comment l'homme d'affaires allait réagir en le voyant dans ce smoking. C'était comme si le regard d'Asami sur sa personne était important. Est-ce qu'il allait lui plaire dans cette tenue ? Akihito se frappa la tête, il n'en revenait pas de se qu'il venait de penser. Il était vraiment devenu fou ! Et malgré tous les efforts qu'il fit, il devint rouge écarlate lorsqu'il se présenta devant Asami… « Quel nul de réagir de la sorte ! » se dit-il.

Asami, qui lui, avait conservé son costume trois pièces, le regarda quelques instant et s'approcha d'une lenteur calculée vers le jeune homme. Stoïque, Akihito ne put bouger un cil tant le regard de l'homme était pénétrant. Celui-ci passa derrière le photographe, l'examinant comme s'il faisait le tour du propriétaire, et approcha ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- « C'est parfait… » murmura-t-il simplement en ne manquant pas de lui souffler doucement dans le cou.

Akihito frissonna à ce contact nullement anodin et certainement pas innocent.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tout ça signifie ?... » demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- « Ca ne ce voit pas ? »

Akihito suivit des yeux le mouvement de main que lui indiquait Asami…

BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'était quoi ça ? Non, il hallucinait là ! Ce n'était pas possible… Il tourna alors brusquement son regard interdit sur l'homme d'affaires qui lui adressa un léger sourire narquois, puis reporta son attention sur la chose la plus invraisemblable qu'il eut cru de la part d'Asami : Un dîner aux chandelles !

- « Asami… Tu es malade ? Tu as appris que tu avais une maladie incurable, c'est ça… ? »

Un rire bref s'échappa de la gorge du yakuza avant de se diriger vers la table somptueusement décorée.

- « Quel jour somme-nous Akihito ?... » lui demanda celui-ci d'un ton où pointait tout de même un semblant de raillerie.

- « Euh… Le soir de Noël… » hésita Akihito.

- « Bien… alors tout est clair. Maintenant viens t'asseoir. »

Tout… Tout est clair ? Comment ça tout était clair !? Qu'est-ce que… ? Akihito faillit défaillir par cette nouveauté… Non, ce MIRACLE ! Asami l'invitait le soir de Noël autour d'un dîner aux chandelles… Il l'avait invité, lui… Non, était-ce possible… ? Mon dieu ! (3)

Le photographe crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter… Et lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table, il lui sembla avoir un tapis volant sous les pieds.

Durant tout le repas Akihito n'osa lever son regard sur Asami. Et tant son visage était teint d'une lumière fluorescente rouge vermillon, que toutes chandelles auraient été inutiles ; elles faisaient même pâle figure comparées aux joues du photographe. Quant à Asami, il n'avait cessé de fixer son jouet favori devenu étrangement silencieux. Enfin, ce n'était pas si étrange que cela…

Le dîner était somptueux : le yakuza avait fait venir toutes sortes de spécialités venant de différents pays pour que le photographe ait le plaisir de connaître toutes les saveurs du monde. Bien qu'il se doutait que la seule saveur qu'aimait réellement Akihito – bien entendu sans l'avouer – était celle produite par ses baisers – n'ayant pas encore eut l'occasion de goûter à une autre plus particulière…

- « Tu n'as pas faim Akihito ? » demanda subitement Asami d'une voix suave qui fit sursauter le photographe sur sa chaise.

- « Si ! si si ! » s'empressa de répondre Akihito qui prit aussitôt ses baguettes entre ses doigts pour venir piocher dans un plat dont-il ne connaissait absolument pas le contenu. Le voyant faire, Asami leva un sourcil en affichant son légendaire sourire en coin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le photographe ne vit pas l'expression amusée de l'homme. Il songeait plutôt que ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il n'eût pas d'appétit qui l'empêchait de goûter aux plats, mais c'était plutôt qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Asami puisse un jour se déclar… Akihito se stoppa net. D'un coup sa jolie couleur rouge aux joues se transforma en un beau vert. À côté du feuilleté inconnu qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche, reposait sagement, en guise de décoration, une coquille grise…

Mon dieu, quelle horreur ! Il venait d'ingurgiter un escargot ! Non, il ne l'avait pas encore ingurgité ! Cette limace baveuse trônait toujours dans sa bouche ! Et là il était sur le point de vomir. Il chercha alors frénétiquement du regard quelque chose où il pourrait recracher cette immondice.

- « La cuisine. » annonça Asami d'un ton neutre en voyant le photographe au bord de l'évanouissement.

Akihito ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois. Il fonça comme un bolide vers le lieu où il pourrait recracher l'escargot; l'empêchant de ce fait de répandre ses tripes sur le carrelage.

Toujours attablé, Asami eut un rire bref. Il s'attendait à la réaction du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait vu prendre en toute confiance – ou inconscience – le gastéropode. Ce gamin ne cesserait jamais de l'amuser…

Le photographe, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage, sortit de la cuisine en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- « Putain. Comment ces Français peuvent bouffer un truc pareil !? De plus je croyais que les escargots étaient servis dans leurs coquilles… ! »

- « Pas systématiquement… » signala Asami, qui sous les yeux exorbités du photographe, venait d'avaler le feuilleté vert.

- « Ah non ! Comment tu fais pour… Ne m'embrasse plus jamais ! » s'exclama horrifié Akihito.

Sur ces paroles criantes d'aveux, Asami releva de nouveau un sourcil.

- « Ah… Parce que tu souhaiterais que je t'embrasse, Akihito… ? »

- « Euh… Non. Ce n'est ce que j'ai voulu dire… » balbutia-t-il.

Devant tant d'enluminure sur les joues du photographe, Asami qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, porta à ses lèvres son verre de champagne. Il en but une gorgée puis se leva lentement de sa chaise.

- « Mais tu l'as dit… » fit-il à l'intention du jeune homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant le regard brûlant du yakuza.

Recroquevillé sur sa chaise, le photographe sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette phrase sorte de sa bouche sans lui demander son avis ?

Cependant, la présence d'Asami derrière son dos n'était pas si déplaisante au fond. Son souffle chaud contre son oreille non plus d'ailleurs… Et puis, de par son invitation – même si elle s'était faite musclée et plutôt insolite – et ce dîner aux chandelles, Asami semblait vouloir manifester son attachement. Ou plutôt son envie féroce qu'il lui appartienne à la façon qu'il venait de l'arracher de sa chaise pour le plaquer contre son torse. Et Akihito n'eut pas le temps d'évoquer le prétexte qu'il venait de manger l'affreux escargot, qu'Asami lui scella les lèvres. Et ce contact lui fit tout oublier… Surtout qu'une fois la langue du yakuza introduite entre ses lèvres, il remarqua que celle-ci avait plus le goût de champagne que du gastéropode. Il goûta alors avec délice au baiser. Asami n'eut même pas besoin de glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'astreindre. Akihito répondait sans réserve à la caresse suave contre sa langue.

Lorsque le yakuza se retira, Akihito se sentit même abandonné ; ses doigts crispés sur la chemise d'Asami témoignaient son envie de prolonger ce moment de plaisir. Et ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu à l'homme d'affaires qui s'approcha doucement contre son oreille, la frôlant de ses lèvres.

- « J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi… » murmura-t-il avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du jeune homme.

Un cadeau… Bon sang ! Son cœur allait exploser, il ne passerait certainement pas la nuit à ce rythme.

- « Un… Un cadeau… ? » réussit-il à prononcer lorsque la langue de l'homme d'affaires délaissa sa bouche à la recherche d'un autre horizon.

- « Oui… Il est sur la table basse… » chuchota Asami en lui mordant doucement le lobe.

Soudain Akihito chancela dans les bras du yakuza qui le retint de justesse en le maintenant fermement contre lui. Le photographe ne sut pas vraiment dire si c'était la sensation ressentie sur son lobe qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, ou si c'était l'annonce d'un présent que lui offrait Asami… L'un ou l'autre ne changeait en rien qu'il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre les bras puissants de son amant. Oui, son amant… Après tout ce qui s'était produit ce soir, à présent il pouvait considérer sans controverse qu'Asami était son amant.

- « Mais, Asami… » balbutia-t-il. « Moi je n'ai rien pour toi… Je ne savais pas que… »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… » fit Asami en déposant ses lèvres dans le cou du photographe qui frémit. « Tu auras tout le temps de me montrer ta gratitude… »

Après avoir repris ses esprits, et surtout un semblant de force dans les jambes, Akihito se dirigea tout timide vers l'objet éloquent des sentiments d'Asami… Il prit fébrilement le précieux présent entre ses doigts et remarqua, dans un petit sourire, que le papier cadeau était un imprimé qui représentait des bonhommes de neige – détail qui soulignait que l'homme d'affaires le prenait toujours pour un gamin. Qu'importe, il était bien trop heureux pour en prendre ombrage. Et c'est ainsi, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, qu'Akihito dénoua délicatement le joli ruban de velours blanc. Toujours aussi heureux et impatient de découvrir ce que Asami lui avait offert, il entreprit d'ôter délicatement le papier cadeau qui enveloppait la merveilleuse et touchante surprise qui… qui …

Soudain un grand silence s'installa… Des yeux aussi ronds que des pastèques s'ouvrirent, pendant qu'une mâchoire semblait s'étendre à l'infini devant le présent qui venait de dévoiler son mystère…

Asami, debout adossé contre le canapé, soufflait nonchalamment un nuage de fumée et esquissa un sourire devant l'insonorité qui s'éternisait.

Soudain la féerie de l'harmonieux tableau dégringola de son clou alors qu'une tempête dévastatrice prenait forme en direction du lieu où se tenait le photographe.

- « ASAMIII ! »

Toujours aussi décontracté, Asami, imperturbable devant le ras de marée d'injures qui inondait son salon, continuait à tirer sur sa cigarette.

- « Tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est ça ton cadeau ?! » hurla Akihito au bord de l'étouffement. Il se dirigea telle une fusée vers l'homme et lui empoigna violemment sa cravate.

- « Quoi… Tu n'es pas content… ? » demanda Asami d'un ton d'une douceur plus que douteuse.

- « Espèce de sale pervers ! J'aurai dû m'en douter en te connaissant ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais décidé de changer, je suis vraiment un crétin ! »

- « Comme tu te plains tout le temps, j'avais pensé te faire plaisir pour une fois… »

- « Me faire plaisir ?! Avec ce truc ?! » vociféra le photographe en désignant du doigt le cadeau.

Et lorsque son regard se reporta à nouveau sur le cadeau trônant majestueusement sur la table, ses joues et ses oreilles s'enflammèrent tel un brasier où l'on venait d'y jeter de l'essence…

Un gel… Ce salopard venait de lui offrir un GEL LUBRIFIANT ! L'ENFOIRE ! (4) Là c'était le comble de l'horreur et de la déchéance ! Pour qui le prenait-il ? Une bombe sexuelle à retardement qui n'aspirait qu'à exploser de jouissance dans des orgies de luxure ?!

- « Connard ! J'vais te tuer ! »

- « Si tu le souhaites, mon Beretta est suspendu sur le porte manteau… » répondit Asami, visiblement satisfait de la réaction du photographe.

Akihito scié par la réponse, laissa sa main glisser le long de la cravate qu'il tenait jusqu'alors d'une poigne de fer.

- « Et en plus tu te fous de moi… » murmura-t-il d'un air hébété. Puis l'orage éclata. « Je te déteste ! C'était trop beau ! Quel abruti ! Comment j'ai pu tomber dans le panneau, fait chier ! »

Un diable sortant de sa boite… Voilà comment Asami voyait le photographe écarlate qui gesticulait et tapait du pied comme un gamin. La soirée s'annonçait merveilleusement bien, pensait l'homme d'affaires. Akihito était plein de surprises, il n'aurait pas trouvé meilleure distraction pour sa soirée de Noël…

Après avoir longuement savouré toutes les attitudes de son jouet, Asami décida qu'il était temps de le calmer. À cette allure il n'aurait plus assez de force pour la nuit qu'il lui réservait.

Trop occupé dans sa colère, Akihito poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit tout à coup deux bras puissants enserrer ses épaules : il n'avait pas vu Asami arriver derrière lui. Il frémit d'autant plus lorsque le souffle chaud du yakuza caressa son oreille. Mais sa rage était bien trop grande pour se laisser emporter par ce contact pourtant enivrant.

- « Avant de te plaindre et de dénigrer ''ce truc'', comme tu le dis si bien… Attends de voir l'effet que cela produit… » souffla l'homme en comprimant un peu plus Akihito contre sa poitrine. « Je parie tout ce que tu veux que tu vas glapir comme un petit chiot remuant de la queue… »

- « … »

Euh… 5 minutes… Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Dans sa colère à hurler comme un damné il avait dû mal comprendre. Asami ne l'avait pas traité de chien, là... ? Remuant de la queue… ? Il n'avait pas pu dire une telle monstruosité, il avait rêvé ou alors il devait aller voir un oto-rhino en toute urgence… Hein…? N'est-ce pas… ?!

Horreur et Damnation… ! Mais non, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Cet enfoiré l'avait vraiment traité de chien qui remuait de la queue !

Là c'en était trop pour Akihito. Tel un volcan vomissant sa lave, un torrent de noms d'oiseaux s'abattit sur la tête du yakuza. Mais celui-ci ne semblait aucunement incommodé par ces propos blasphématoires. Au contraire, ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir avec quelle véhémence il s'était offusqué. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait…

Décidemment, Akihito était vraiment la plus intéressante des distractions qu'il n'ait jamais eues… Il se demandait même s'il pouvait en exister d'autres aussi passionnantes… Mais ce n'était pas certain, car le caractère du photographe était assez exceptionnel : il démarrait toujours au quart de tour… Un pur bonheur.

- « Me traiter de clebs ! Je ne suis pas un animal ! » hurla Akihito.

- « Calme-toi… Je ne t'ai pas traité de clebs. J'ai dit que tu _glapiras_ comme un chiot… Ce n'est pas pareil. » exposa sereinement Asami, un sourire en coin.

- « Te fous pas de moi ! C'est même pire ! Et en plus qui remue de la queue !? Tu me prends pour qui ?! Dans tes rêves sale pervers ! »

- « Bien que le fait te voir remuer de la queue serait charmant, je te parle seulement des gémissements que tu pousserais. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je parie tout ce que tu veux que tu le feras. »

- « Ah ouais… Tout ce que je veux, hein ?! » s'exclama effrontément Akihito dont les yeux se plissèrent pour ne plus former qu'un trait.

Asami examina avec grand intérêt l'expression du photographe. Sa fureur avait laissé place à la provocation. C'est alors avec enchantement qu'il en conclut que la machine venait de s'enclencher. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'amener habillement vers le piège qu'il avait judicieusement tendu – même si c'était d'une simplicité enfantine de manipuler le jeune homme.

- « Tout ce que tu veux. » répéta flegmatique Asami en glissant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

- « Tu dis ça pour me narguer ou tu le penses vraiment ? »

- « Je le pense. »

Le photographe regardait sans mot dire les arabesques que formait la fumée qu'Asami venait lentement de souffler… Cette ronde sinueuse l'hypnotisait… Il n'y avait pas que la fumée d'ailleurs, car derrière celle-ci des yeux brûlants semblaient eux aussi l'attirer… Ou plutôt l'attiser.

Akihito secoua brusquement la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un papillon de nuit voletant vers une source lumineuse qui lui brûlerait ensuite les ailes. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Tout à coup, une idée, aussi lumineuse que son histoire de papillon, jaillie de sa matière grise et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres… Il allait piéger ce yakuza de malheur qui depuis leur rencontre s'amusait de lui… Aujourd'hui c'était à son tour, et foi de photographe, il allait l'avoir !

- « Bien… » dit-il un éclair diabolique dans les yeux. « Tu parierais même que je fasse un reportage sur toi ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Que je dévoile tes petites affaires douteuses ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Que j'étale au grand jour ta vraie nature de mafieux ? »

- « Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

- « Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça !? » demanda Akihito l'air ahuri.

- « Non… je suis très sérieux. » dit Asami qui affichait un air grave de circonstance. « Après tout, je t'offre une belle opportunité pour te venger. »

Akihito ne répondit pas. Il connaissait trop le yakuza pour pouvoir le croire. Il avait appris à se méfier. Surtout après ce qui venait de lui faire !

- « Je n'ai qu'une parole » reprit l'homme d'affaires, en notant le mutisme du jeune homme. « Et si tu veux, je peux même te signer un contrat unilatéral. »

Akihito réfléchit et jeta un autre œil empli de méfiance sur le yakuza. Mais celui-ci avait l'air sérieux…

Bah, pourquoi pas. Voyons ce qu'il allait faire s'il acceptait. Ça ne lui coûterait rien à partir du moment que, de toute façon, il n'accepterait jamais de s'allonger sur le lit de ce pervers.

- « D'accord ! Signe-moi ce papier. » déclara-t-il en le narguant et en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait pas ce risque.

Asami le regarda d'un air de défi et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil en cuir noir avant d'ouvrir un des tiroirs duquel il en sortit une feuille de papier. Il fouilla ensuite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, en sortit un stylo plume Mont blanc, puis dévissa lentement le capuchon. Akihito regardait avec la plus grande attention la scène. Asami griffonnait d'un geste leste et rapide les termes du contrat. Son regard était sérieux, concentré. Quant à lui, il était perplexe…

Ou plutôt il était con… Faire un contrat avec Asami…? C'était n'importe quoi !

- « Laisse tomber ! » maugréa le photographe. « De toute manière qui me dit que tu tiendras ta parole ? Tu peux très bien te rétracter par la suite et te moquer de moi en me disant _« Akihito, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'étais sérieux ? Comme tu es naïf… »_ »

Asami releva les yeux de sa feuille et fixa le photographe.

- « Si je me rétracte je te dédommagerai d'une somme de 3500000 yens… Ça te vas ? »

- « T-tu es sérieux ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? »

- « Ai-je l'habitude de blaguer ? » demanda froidement le yakuza.

- « Euh, non… »

C'est vrai, ce n'était pas du tout dans le tempérament d'Asami…

- « Mais si tu perds, » reprit l'homme d'affaires. « Alors tu devras reconnaître que j'ai gagné en avouant, en plus, que tu as aimé. »

- « Hein ? Et qui te dis d'abord que je vais aimer ? Au contraire, je déteste ça ! »

- « Tu détestes… ? » réitéra Asami en émettant un petit rire narquois. « Alors pourquoi gémis-tu à chaque fois que je te prends pour ensuite hurler de plaisir sous l'emprise de la jouissance ? »

Akihito devint écarlate. Comment Asami pouvait-il parler de ça aussi facilement ? Rien que prononcer le mot « jouissance » le faisait balbutier et rougir comme une jeune fille effarouchée.

- « Ça… ça n'a rien à voir avec le plaisir. Je hurle parce que tu n'es qu'une brute épaisse ! »

Asami ricana.

- « C'est ce qu'on verra… »

- « C'est tout vu ! » ragea Akihito. Là il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs !

- « Ce n'est pas tout… » reprit le yakuza. « Si je gagne, tu me demanderas aussi de te refaire l'amour en y mettant, de surcroît, une formule de politesse… »

- « Quoi ? Et… et comment ça une formule de politesse ?! »

- « Avec un : ''s'il te plait''… »

- « Alors là tu peux crever. » dit lentement Akihito en appuyant sur chaque syllabes.

- « Akihito… Déclarerais-tu déjà forfait…? Tu as pourtant dis que tu restais insensible à mes caresses. Aurais-je raison en fin de compte. Aurais-tu peur ? »

- « Non je n'ai pas peur ! Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! Tes soit disantes caresses ne… ne me font absolument rien ! »

Asami esquissa un sourire. Le photographe était trop prévisible. Il lui suffisait de le narguer sur son courage pour que celui-ci plonge tête baissée dans le piège…

- « Dans ce cas… Allons vérifier jusqu'à quel point tu peux me résister… » annonça ce dernier alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Attends-moi dans la chambre, je termine le contrat et je te rejoins… »

Akihito le regarda d'un œil méfiant. Et surtout il se demandait comment il pouvait, de lui-même, se diriger vers la chambre ? S'il le faisait, cela voulait dire qu'il acceptait de plein gré de coucher avec cet homme. Et ça, il en était hors de question !

- « Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant Akihito… » dit Asami comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées tortueuses tout en se dirigeant vers lui. « Ou alors tu vas m'obliger à t'y emmener par la main comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant pour son premier jour de maternelle… Ce n'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Surtout pas ! Hey ! Lâches-moi la main, c'est bon j'y vais ! »

Sur ce, pour montrer – comme le dit l'expression – qu'il en avait, il se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers le lieu de ce stupide pari. Stupide pari qu'il avait Stupidement accepté ! Là il était le roi des cons. Asami venait encore de le manipuler. Il en était conscient, mais malgré tout il avait fallu qu'il tombe dans le panneau. Et maintenant s'il se rétractait, _l'autre_ ne se priverait pas de le narguer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

- « Akihito… »

- « Quoi encore ?! » grogna le photographe en se retournant vivement sur ses talons.

- « Tu oublies ton cadeau… »

- « Rah ! Tu veux aussi que je me déshabille et que je me mette ce putain de truc sur les fesses pendant que j'y suis ?! »

- « Non… Ça, je me le réserve… »

Rouge ! C'était ce qu'il était de la tête au pied… Vite ! Il lui fallait un trou pour se cacher ! Une grotte, non un ravin, et pourquoi pas le grand canyon ! Mon Dieu ! De plus, la façon indécente dont Asami avait prononcé ces mots, ainsi qu'à l'intensité lubrique de son regard, c'était comme une promesse d'une longue et épuisante nuit de luxure !

Ne pas rétorquer. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour ne pas se voir encore plus empêtrer dans cette mélasse !

Akihito prit alors d'un geste rapide le '' flacon démoniaque'' et se rua vers la chambre. Putain qu'il se sentait terriblement mal avec ce truc dans la main. Il avait par là : la honte de sa vie ! Et il était hors de question qu'il tourne la tête vers Asami sachant que celui-ci le regardait certainement d'un air narquois.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrit rageusement la porte de la chambre, toutes ses précédentes réflexions s'étaient volatilisées dans l'oubli… Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Ce n'était pas la chambre d'Asami… C'était impossible.

Il avança prudemment, comme s'il s'était trouvé dans un champ de mines. Mais cette expression n'était en rien de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux… Des dizaines de bougies miroitaient de mille feux, teintant les murs et les meubles d'une couleur chaude et chatoyante. L'immense lit était paré de draps de satin blanc ivoire, rehaussés d'une couverture de velours lie de vin. Une merveille s'ouvrait à ses yeux. D'ailleurs Akihito dut se les frotter pour voir si cet enchantement n'était pas une hallucination. La chambre auparavant à l'image de son propriétaire – genre pierre tombale – s'était transformée en palais des milles et une nuit…

- « Tu comptes rester debout toute la nuit… ? » demanda Asami d'une voix chaude et sensuelle tout contre son oreille.

Akihito ne sourcilla pas à l'approche soudaine de l'homme d'affaires derrière son dos. C'était à peine s'il l'avait entendu ; sa voix s'était faite comme un murmure qui semblait émané d'une brise lointaine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Asami puisse montrer autant de romantisme, pas même une once. C'était incroyable. Il était dans un rêve… Et ne voulait plus en sortir…

Quant à Asami, il ne se doutait pas que ce petit effet – totalement futile à des yeux – pouvait à ce point déstabiliser le photographe au point qu'il en oublie l'enjeu de cette soirée. Il était comme un fruit mûr qu'il ne restait plus qu'à cueillir…

Et avant que celui-ci ne tombe sur le sol, Asami, une main au creux des reins du jeune homme, le bascula doucement sur le lit.

Akihito se laissait docilement allonger. Apparemment sa petite mise en scène avait bien opéré sur son jouet. Alors ce fut avec délice qu'il se glissa un peu plus sur le corps passif du photographe. Il lui empoigna ensuite les bras en une caresse exquise, pour les remonter lentement au-dessus de la tête. Asami sentait contre sa poitrine le cœur palpitant du jeune homme, et en constatant qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main le cadeau licencieux, il ne peut retenir un sourire malicieux. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de présent dont Akihito s'était attendu – et sa colère précédente en fut nettement témoin – mais dans ses moments d'orages intempestifs le jeune homme se montrait particulièrement attrayant, désirable. Il n'aurait pas trouvé meilleur colifichet pouvant attiser autant sa colère. Il en était même la quintessence…

En remontant sa main sur le poignet, Asami prit délicatement le flacon des doigts du photographe. Ce fut à ce moment que ce dernier, en voyant l'éclat amusé dans ses yeux, qu'il tomba de son nuage. Adieu le beau rêve, maintenant il devait faire face à la réalité.

- « Te voilà enfin revenu. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais t'en remettre… » se moqua doucement Asami.

- « Et ça aurait bien arrangé ton affaire, hein ? Mais tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement ! » rétorqua Akihito dont les joues commençaient à lui brûler en sentant la chaleur du corps d'Asami contre le sien.

- « J'espère bien… Sinon ce ne serait plus amusant. J'adore te voir me résister inutilement. »

Akihito s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une deuxième salve de remarques pertinentes, mais l'homme d'affaires le devança en introduisant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le photographe fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit la mordre à son passage. Il aurait dû quand même s'en douter, car depuis longtemps, Akihito avait compris que c'était sa façon de dire « Ne gâche pas ta salive inutilement. Je dirige et toi tu subis. » Bon ce n'était pas exactement les mots qu'il emploierait mais c'était tout comme, ça revenait au même…

Alors que le photographe ruminait vainement toujours ses mêmes pensées, Asami, assis sur ses jambes, déboutonnait un à un les boutons de la chemise de sa propriété. Il avait l'impression de déshabiller une poupée de celluloïd, car celui-ci était de nouveau reparti dans ses songes, se laissant déshabiller sans la moindre opposition. Et tout compte fait ça ne déplaisait pas au yakuza. Il affectionnait particulièrement d'effeuiller ce corps impudique. Et c'est seulement au moment où il dégrafa lentement la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon que son jouet reprit conscience. Mais ce n'était par pour autant qu'il se mit à protester. Il restait muet comme une carpe, le visage cramoisi tourné vers la fenêtre.

Pourtant Akihito était parfaitement conscient du danger qu'il encourait de laisser l'homme d'affaires l'embraser. Et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Asami se poser sur son ventre, il préféra se mordre l'intérieure de la joue pour ne plus éprouver cette sensation qui le faisait frissonner. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perversité du yakuza qui s'empara d'un de ses tétons. Et lorsque celui-ci le fit rouler entre son pouce et son index, Akihito ne put réfréner un tressaillement alors qu'un fil de sueur commença à naître sur sa peau.

- « Tu prends le jeu très à cœur Akihito. Mais combien de temps encore vas-tu pouvoir résister… ? » demanda le yakuza avant de glisser sa langue sur l'autre petite auréole de chaire rosée qui semblait l'attendre avec impatiente. « Pourquoi ne pas admettre qui est le maître… »

- « Le maître ?! » hurla le photographe qui sortit soudainement de sa passivité. « Qui est le, mpff ! » Une main subitement posée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de formuler toutes récriminations.

- « Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire… » enchérit Asami en approchant son visage du photographe. « Et je sais aussi, que quoi qu'il arrive, j'entendrai bientôt tes gémissements… »

Pendant qu'Akihito le foudroyait du regard, Asami, un sourire en coin, en profita pour glisser sournoisement une main sous son boxer en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Akihito ferma les yeux et agrippa violemment ses doigts sur la malheureuse couverture qui n'avait rien demandé. Les mouvements lents de la main d'Asami sur son membre étaient un supplice. Il sentait son sexe palpiter sous les doigts agiles de son oppresseur, regrettant à présent d'avoir accepté ce stupide pari. Il réalisait que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Asami connaissait tous ses points sensibles, et lui, finissait toujours par s'abandonner dans cette abondance de luxure répugnante et si délectable à la fois. Cependant, il se jura de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour ne pas céder aux caresses car il n'appréciait vraiment pas que cette soirée ne fût qu'une sorte de jeu pour le yakuza. Pour lui c'était un rêve qui venait de se briser. Il avait vraiment espéré et même cru qu'Asami dévoilait enfin ses sentiments… Mais il était le plus invétéré et pitoyable des crétins pour avoir pu imaginer cela. Pour Asami, il n'était qu'une distraction, alors que pour lui…

- « Comme je te plains… » murmura Asami notant le visage crispé du jeune homme. « … alors qu'il serait plus simple d'admettre la vérité… Tu nies toujours Akihito, mais je sais que tu aimes te perdre dans toutes les sensations que je te procure. Et ce ne sont pas tes gémissements qui me prouvent le contraire. »

Akihito, les yeux enfiévrés de désir, jeta un regard de défi au yakuza pendant qu'il lui retirait lentement son pantalon. Ce salaud adorait s'amuser de lui, il profitait sans vergogne de ses faiblesses, il en abusait. Mais même en sachant cela, Akihito se laissait faire. Ou du moins c'était les caresses d'Asami sur sa peau qui avaient raison de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à les réprimer. Il n'en éprouvait même plus l'envie parce qu'il avait fini par aimer ses sensations de plaisir qu'il lui avait imposées. Mais au moins ce soir il devait tenir. Surtout tenir tête à ce pervers qu'il l'avait dupé et humilié en lui faisant croire qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments… Mais comment pouvait-il résister alors que le contact de ses lèvres, frôlant actuellement tendrement les siennes, lui faisaient perdre la tête ?

- « Il est encore temps de ravaler ta fierté pour t'abandonner complètement… » fit Asami en levant son regard sur le photographe à la respiration haletante. « Ce serait tellement plus agréable pour toi… »

Akihito ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais l'homme la lui ferma aussitôt dans un baiser avide. Asami passa une main sous sa nuque, et sa bouche se fit plus vorace, écrasant les lèvres du jeune homme qui en perdit le souffle.

Ce baiser embrasa le corps du photographe qui s'arc-bouta pour se plaquer contre celui du yakuza. Asami avait raison, c'était la pire des tortures de réfréner le plaisir ses sens. Il aurait voulu s'agripper aux épaules de l'homme qui éveillait son désir de lui appartenir. Et lorsque celui-ci déserta sa bouche, il sentit son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes. Un gémissement étouffé sortit malgré lui de ses lèvres entrouvertes, qu'il referma aussitôt.

Dans un sourire amusé, Asami avança une main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- « Laisse moi t'entendre. »

La voix basse et sensuelle du yakuza faisait vibrer le photographe. Il savait qu'il le faisait exprès pour le faire chavirer et l'amener là où il le désirait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait sa façon de lui parler… Sa façon aussi de le regarder avec ses yeux froids et dominateurs. Alors qu'Asami entreprit d'enlever sa propre chemise, le jeune homme tourna instantanément la tête. Le corps ferme et musclé du yakuza le faisait aussi frémir… Il aimait sentir ses muscles rouler contre sa peau lorsqu'il l'étreignait… Il aimait son odeur pendant ces moments douloureux et exaltants qui l'amenaient toujours un peu plus vers la jouissance…

Il le savait… Asami l'avait envoûté. Et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire…

Mais tous ces troubles éprouvés se transformèrent subitement en une effroyable honte lorsqu'il vit l'homme d'affaires, prendre dans un sourire narquois, le flacon de lubrifiant. Toutes les nuances d'embarras, de hontes, de gênes et d'humiliations passèrent sur son visage. Il croisa brusquement ses bras sur sa tête pour se cacher à la vue du yakuza. Et surtout pour ne pas le voir lui mettre ce… ce… Non, il ne voulait même pas prononcer le nom ! Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était le ricanement d'Asami. Et si le terme « mort de honte » s'avérait réel, il aurait passé l'arme à gauche dans la seconde !

La main d'Asami remontait doucement le long de sa jambe pour se glisser lentement à l'intérieur de sa cuisse… Akihito crispa les points et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui. Mais cette sensation était bien plus douce que toutes les autres ressenties auparavant. Elle ne le brûlait pas et ne posait aucune résistance contre sa peau.

Le photographe ouvrit soudainement les yeux et percuta le regard de l'homme qui s'était de nouveau penché sur lui.

- « Tu vas vraiment souffrir Akihito… » prévint doucement Asami dans un sourire en coin. « Dis-moi seulement que j'ai gagné et ton supplice s'arrêtera. Tu n'auras plus qu'à te laisser aller et goûter à ce que je te donne. »

- « N… Jamais ! » lâcha dans un souffle haletant Akihito qui enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses bras.

- « Comme tu veux… » soupira Asami un air amusé dans le regard.

L'homme d'affaires glissa alors un genou entre les cuisses du photographe et les écarta progressivement, tandis que ses doigts taquinaient un téton durci. Akihito tressaillit. Les caresses d'Asami étaient insoutenables, mais il ne laissa aucun son s'échapper de sa bouche. Il tiendrait aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permettrait… Le plus longtemps possible…

Les doigts quittèrent le mamelon rougi et parcoururent le ventre tendu du jeune homme. Asami passa un doigt tout le long de la verge qui frémit sous la caresse subtile, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il continua sa progression vers la jambe qu'il releva doucement et posa son autre main sur sa hanche. Soudain Akihito poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'il sentit Asami le pénétrer. Il s'agrippa aux épaules du yakuza et lui enfonça ses ongles dans la peau qu'il écorcha. La douleur était toujours aussi vive et les larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux. Asami lui releva le bassin et entreprit son ascension entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût complètement entrer. En se mordant violemment la lèvre à l'intrusion du sexe de l'homme d'affaires, une goutte de sang perla. Asami se pencha doucement, et la lui vola en passant délicatement sa langue sur la lèvre blessée.

- « Dis-le moi… » fit Asami en exécutant un premier mouvement de bassin.

Akihito, surpris, s'agrippa de plus belle à ses épaules. Tout compte fais le premier coup de rein d'Asami ne lui arracha pas un cri de douleur. Cette saloperie de gel était vraiment efficace. Il ressentait bien la différence maintenant. La sensation était beaucoup plus agréable, plus…

Soudain Akihito porta une main à sa bouche et la mordit de toutes ses forces. Asami venait d'entamer des mouvements lents et réguliers… Trop lents… Le yakuza l'impatientait le tourmentait, il voulait le voir flancher, le voir capituler. Une main contre sa bouche l'autre martyrisant les draps, Akihito en sueur, balançait sa tête de droite à gauche. Il n'en pouvait plus. Contenir toutes ses sensations était mille fois plus douloureux qu'une pénétration violente et sans préavis. Et Asami faisait tout pour exacerber ses sens. Il allait et venait lentement, mais de plus en plus profondément en lui, tenant ses hanches des deux mains.

- « A-Asami… Arrête… Arrête… » haleta finalement Akihito.

- « Aurais-je gagné ? » s'enquit Asami alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- « Tu… tu es un salaud ! »

- « Oui… » acquiesça l'hommes d'affaire d'une voix sensuelle. « … Le pire des salauds. »

Cette fois Akihito ne put se retenir et laissa cours à ses gémissements. Asami intensifia ses mouvements en se retirant pour encore mieux prendre possession de son corps. Le photographe, tremblant, s'accrocha à son coup en coordonnant les mouvements de son bassin à celui de son partenaire. Tant pis s'il le regretterait par la suite. Cette éruption ardente éprouvée dans son bas ventre était la seule chose importante à présent. Il voulait en ressentir toutes les nuances sans aucune retenue. Plus rien ne comptait à part ses sensations impures et voluptueuses. Ses sensations qui allaient l'amener vers l'extase de la jouissance et qui allait le faire exploser dans un feu qui dévorerait son corps et son âme.

Asami passa une main dans le dos couvert de sueur du photographe, et insinua sa langue dans la bouche hors d'haleine de sa propriété. Une fois de plus il avait eu raison du jeune homme, une fois de plus il avait dompté le caractère sauvage de ce petit animal qui s'était révélé sur un toit il y a plusieurs mois déjà… Et depuis ce jour, il le tenait entre ses griffes.

Akihito poussa un cri rauque de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Asami prendre possession de son sexe, gonflé et durcir, par ses assauts fougueux. La félicité allait bientôt l'emporter. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, il bascula la tête en arrière et le yakuza en profita pour venir mordre délicatement sa gorge.

Asami resserra la prise de sa main sur le sexe du jeune homme et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient en profondeur. Et enfin, dans un soubresaut violent, Akihito poussa un râle puissant et se cambra en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Des gouttes de sueurs s'échappèrent de ses cheveux trempés tandis que le fruit de son extase coula entre les doigts d'Asami.

Akihito, épuisé, voulut s'écrouler sur le lit trempé de sueur. Mais l'homme d'affaires le retint d'un bras sous les riens puis, dans un dernier et vigoureux mouvement de bassin, il le rejoignit à son tour. Akihito, à bout de souffle, sentit la semence brûlante de l'homme se répandre doucement à l'intérieure de ses cuisses…

Asami ne se retira pas pour autant. Il plongea ses yeux acérés dans ceux du photographe qui venaient seulement de s'entrouvrir.

- « Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire… » murmura le yakuza avant de mordiller une des lèvres du photographe.

En reprenant doucement sa respiration, Akihito, le rouge aux joues par son excitation qui ne l'avait pas encore abandonné, le regarda. Asami s'approcha de son cou et passa sa langue derrière son oreille.

- « Je t'écoute… »

Encore sous l'emprise de la jouissance, Akihito répondit finalement d'une voix essoufflée.

- « Tu… tu as gagné… »

Un éclat victorieux passa dans les yeux cuivrés et une bouche avide s'empara des lèvres du photographe.

- « Je t'épargnerai de me dire le : ''S'il te plaît'', » nargua l'homme d'affaires avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. « Cependant… La nuit est loin d'être finie… »

N'ayant pas vraiment réalisé le sens de sa phrase – étant toujours dans le brouillard – Akihito disparut sous le corps d'Asami…

xxx

Le photographe plissa le nez. Une odeur connue de cigarette vint lui agresser les narines. Il ouvrit péniblement une paupière et croisa à travers une volute de fumée, des yeux froids qui le fixaient.

Asami, allongé à côté de lui, se tenait sur un coude et regardait d'un air amusé, sa distraction de Noël : elle avait les traits fatigués et de jolis cernes ourlaient ses yeux. On aurait pu croire que le yakuza s'en tiendrait responsable ou s'en reprocherait, mais comme il avait passé la meilleure soirée de Noël de sa vie, aucun regret ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Akihito se redressa subitement. Tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Et comme il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'en plaindre, tant les ébats d'Asami l'avaient épuisé, il allait maintenant pouvoir lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

- « Salaud… Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? Je trouvais que c'était bizarre tout ce côté romantique, ce dîner aux chandelles, les bougies dans la chambre et ta pseudo douceur ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! Tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour pouvoir encore plus m'humilier ! Et tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule en me laissant croire que tu te décla… » Akihito se ravisa aussi sec. « Que tu avais changé ! »

Tout en inhalant une bouffée de sa cigarette, un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires.

- « Mon pauvre Akihito… »

- « La ferme, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! » vociféra le photographe avant de se retourner violemment pour de se fondre sous les draps et cacher sa honte. « Je te déteste ! »

Alors qu'Akihito ronchonnait dans son coin, il entendit les ricanements d'Asami. Rah ! Cet enfoiré se moquait encore de lui… Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait bien raison en plus. Il méritait même d'être lynché en place publique pour avoir été aussi con !

- « Tu l'as bien cherché… » rétorqua flegmatique l'homme d'affaires.

Planqué sous la moiteur des draps, Akihito se raidit. Comment ça il l'avait bien cherché ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par… Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'il vit les draps s'évanouir dans les airs pour être remplacés par le yakuza qui le chevaucha.

- « Tu te souviens de ce fameux jour de l'An… ? » demanda Asami sur un ton railleur.

- « Hein… Quel jour de l'An ? » demanda d'un air candide Akihito, même s'il ne l'était pas du tout ''candide''.

- « Mmh… Tu m'as très bien compris… Disons que j'ai eu ma petite revanche… »

Akihito sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines.

- « T-tu veux dire que tout ça c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier ?! »

- « Je n'avais absolument pas envie que cela se reproduise cette année… J'ai donc pris les devants avant d'entendre ta voix éméchée pleurnicher sur mon portable… »

- « Quoi ?! » hurla Akihito qui devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère, criant au scandale.

- « Je me suis dit que t'avoir sous la main, m'épargnerait de me déplacer pour venir chercher la loque gorgée d'alcool que tu pourrais être. »

- « J-Je… Fumier ! Salaud ! Pervers ! »

- « Calme-toi… » dit Asami en pressant son corps sur le ressort bouillonnant de rage qui gesticulait sous lui. « Mes oreilles ne souffrent plus d'entendre autant de vulgarités sortir de cette bouche. Elle s'approprie à des choses beaucoup plus agréables… »

- « Pas questio-mphh ! »

Pas question… C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé dire. Mais comment pouvait-on parler alors qu'une langue venait de s'insinuer par mégarde dans votre bouche… ?

- « Autre chose… » déclara Asami après avoir récupéré sa langue. « Je ne tiens pas non plus que cela se reproduise le jour de l'An… Ce soir-là tu seras donc prié de te présenter ici . Et si tu avais dans l'idée de me fausser compagnie, je te ramènerai par la peau des fesses où que tu sois et avec qui que ce soit, et je te mettrai la honte de ta vie. »

- « Hein ? Mais… J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose avec mes amis ! » protesta le photographe.

- « Oui… Comme l'an dernier. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas cessé de me harceler au téléphone. »

- « Tout ça c'était de ta faute ! Tu me traites de gamin alors que tu ne te prives pas de m'allonger dans ton lit ! C'est totalement immoral ! Et d'ailleurs qui te dis que ça recommencera cette année ?! »

- « Je te connais par cœur Akihito… En fait tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, tu recherches ma présence sous n'importe quels prétextes. »

- « C'est faux ! » hurla le photographe, qui soudain hurla d'autant plus fort lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dure plaquer contre ses fesses. « Asami ! Arrête ! Asa-AaaH ! »

Ainsi va la vie… Et Akihito ne pouvait rien y faire… Car au fond de lui, alors qu'une petite étincelle de plaisir commençait à naître, il n'éprouvait plus vraiment l'envie de protester…

xxx

Mais une fois l'extase de luxure terminée, l'atterrissage se fit rude.

Envolés : bougies, lubrifiant, caresses d'une tendresse infinie, romantisme…

Bonjour le retour de l'air glacière : avec sa banquise, son blizzard et son ours polaire mal-léché...

Akihito eut soudain envie de pleurer sa déception et son désarrois. Alors qu'il était attablé dans la cuisine du yakuza et touillait son café, il vit tout à coup ce dernier jeter ''son cadeau'' dans la poubelle.

Notant la consternation dans les yeux du photographe, l'homme d'affaires lui rétorqua que ce n'était pas tous les jours Noël et qu'il devrait s'y faire… Ce qui revenait à dire que les bonnes habitudes reprenaient leurs droits… Ainsi que la douleur…

Akihito venait de comprendre que ce qu'il avait vécu la veille, était un miracle… Ou peut-être un mirage…

Eh bien, s'il devait attendre une année entière pour que le miracle se reproduise… il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge…

Dure réalité qui lui explosa en pleine face ce matin du 25 Décembre sous des yeux froids et acérés…

Mais alors qu'il voyait son morale creuser sa tombe, soudain il réalisa une chose qui lui rendit sa bonne humeur : Si Asami avait su déployer autant de romantisme et mine de rien de douceur – même si c'était dans l'unique but de le manipuler – c'est qu'il y avait tout de même cette partie bien cachée en lui. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle jaillirait pour ne plus jamais disparaître.

Akihito, sa tasse de café brûlant dans les mains, tourna la tête en direction du yakuza et le fixa d'un air rêveur. Celui-ci était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil et lisait son journal tout en fumant sa cigarette. Se sentant observé, Asami le regarda, un sourcil levé et l'autre froncé, intrigué par la soudaine bonne humeur de son jouet…

Puis un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

- « Ne rêve pas. »

FIN.

* * *

(1) Fugu : C'est un poisson comportant une toxine mortelle. Si ce dernier a mal été préparé on peut en mourir entre 20mn à 8 heures après l'avoir ingéré : il n'y a pas d'anti-dote connu à ce jour…

(2) Je fais référence à ce qui s'était déjà produit dans ma Fanfic « Absolute Membership ».

(3) Il faut savoir que le soir de Noël au Japon, n'est en rien une fête religieuse. La soirée du 24 décembre est la fête des amoureux. Les tourtereaux déjà en couple renouvellent leurs déclarations autour d'un dîner luxueux et romantique tout en s'offrant des cadeaux. Par là, on comprend mieux le choc émotionnel de Akihito.

(4) Voilà ! C'est ce qu'avait suggéré (secrètement) Akihito à deux reprises dans les Fanfics Ikigai et Nikui de Roshieru. C'est de là que m'est venue l'idée de ce touchant cadeau. Au fond quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est délicat de la part d'Asami, non ?!

Encore un grand merci à Roshieru qui m'a permis d'utiliser un des sujets de sa Fanfic. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore ses récits sur Finder Series, allez les lire, elles sont superbes, vous ne le regretterez pas. En plus c'est une fille vraiment adorable !


End file.
